


The World at My Fingertips

by nickless



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Europe, Future Fic, Gen, It was supposed to be happy I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickless/pseuds/nickless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s never been to Western Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World at My Fingertips

He took her to Paris first, because, well, _Paris_.

They went to Germany next, so he could scatter some of Abe’s ashes in the place he’d been born. “Proof that something good can come from such evil,” Abe had explained, and he'd never been good at telling Abe no.

After that he promised they’d only go to happy places, although after so many lifetimes, everywhere holds a little bit of heartache along with the joy. Budapest, Amsterdam, Florence, Madrid - they visited them all and more, with Henry telling story after story (and only occasionally correcting the tour guides they encountered along the way). 

Their grand adventure ended in London, near the place his had begun so very long ago. After a few weeks he reluctantly took her to a tiny graveyard that was no longer on the outskirts of the city, so she could balance a stone on the top of a crooked white marker and lay a daisy at its base. “It’s happy because if you didn’t have this tombstone, I wouldn’t have had you,” she insisted, and really, who was he to argue with logic like that? 

They stayed longer than they’d planned, their postcards arriving in New York less and less frequently, until eventually even Lucas acknowledged that no more would come.

The next time he went to Europe he went alone. He placed a daisy on a much newer gravestone, and with the world at his fingertips, knew he had nowhere left he wanted to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now it’s someone else’s turn to write the *happy* Henry-takes-Jo-to-Europe fic. PLEASE, because I just depressed the hell out of myself.
> 
> Title taken from the _Highlander _soundtrack - "Who Wants to Live Forever?" by Queen.__


End file.
